YPC515
Hassuru no Nozomi no Otetsudai! is the fifteenth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis It was weekend, and Nozomi's mom, Megumi, was cleaning her beauty shop Espoir, and suddenly got a headache, when Rin with her mom arrived. She brought some flowers to her shop. Rin asked, where is Nozomi, and she was still asleep dreaming about food and eating her pillow. Later, Nozomo was watching TV, when her mom returned earlier than usual. She said she has a headache, and Nozomi said she has a high fever. Megumi said, that she has still to make dinner and chores, but Nozomi said to leave everything to her and go sleeping. Meanwhile, Gamao was working as cashier at store, but instead of working he was napping in front of huge line, when the his boos woke him up. He said he has no idea how to work with the cash machine, and the boss tild him to go put the groceries to shelves. Later, Nozomi was trying to bring cold towel to her mom, but slipped twice. Treid washing the dishes, but broke some. Tried washing loundry, but overloaded washing machine. Meanwhile,Urara came to Natts house with a pinky. The 3 girls there start worrying where are Nozomi and Rin. Karen said, that Rin has to help with her family's store, and Nozomi should be here. Suddenly, Rin ran into the Natts house, and told everyone what happened to Nozomi's mom. She said, that Nozomi's dad is out and knowing her she will try to do all the housework. Everyone got scared, because Nozomi was really clumsy. Later, Nozomi was at kitchen cooking, and kept thinking about the bigger mess she made, and overcooked her dish, when Rin's mom came. She said she brought some dinner to Nozomi and her mom, knowing she was sick, and they cleaned the place together. They decided to cook some tamagoyaki, but Nozomi saw that there are no eggs. She went to the store, and accidentally the same store Gamao was working at. She found eggs, and then saw the other girls and Coco with Natts. Nozomi told, that Rin's mom came, and the girls were relieved. Meanwhile, Megumi and Rin's mom were talking, and Rin's mom revealed, that Megumi was even clumsier and worse at housework than Nozomi is now. At the same time, Gamao turned off the lights, attacking Cures in the store. He summoned a kowaina from the cashier, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Dream and Rouge were battling Gamao, while Lemonade, Mint and Aqua were battling kowaina. After defeating it, everyone hurried to Nozomi's place. They decided to do the housework, while Nozomi and Rin's moms rest, but even together they were still making a huge mess. The moms came worried after hearing Coco and Natts' voices, but Nozomi said it's all fine. Then Megumi decided to take a little rest, and Rin's mom also got a headache. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr.Natsu Secondary Characters Gallery NozomiandRinmumpng.png|Nozomi and Rin's Mum looking at each other. Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5